Definitely Like A Dragon
by MrMUnited95
Summary: Akira invites Makoto over for playing video games. And what better way to introduce her to it by playing the game that is actually the foundations of her favorite movie. ShuMako Week 2020, Day 6 (Movies/Games/Video Games)


**A/N: Thought want to pay homage to the Yakuza series by taking advantage of the reference in Persona 5. I hoped you enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Day 6: Movies/Games/Video Games**

"Hey, thanks for this Mishima. I really appreciate it,"

"It's no problem, Kurusu. Think of this as a way to repay you for making me realize what I was doing wrong,"

Akira Kurusu and Yuuki Mishima are at Inokashira Park for a drop off. Mishima hands Akira a large box.

"So, why is it that you want to borrow my Stationplay 4 game console again?"

"For starters, my own game console is too retro for a game I want to play and show to Makoto. This game is the origins of a movie that she likes,"

Mishima blinked at Akira. When he was told that Akira is going out with the student council president, he could've sworn his entire being left his body. It was so shocking, that he actually stood at the same place for more than an hour.

"You're lucky, Kurusu. You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves and you even got a girlfriend as well. I sure wish I can find someone for me one day," Mishima sighed as he looked up the bright blue sky

"Hey, I'm sure you will. Anyways, thanks again for this, Mishima. I'll return it within the week," Akira softly smiled.

"No problem, Kurusu,"

Akira turns back with the box in both hands. Just as Mishima is about to walk home himself…

"Oh, hey Mishima,"

"Hm?" Mishima turns to face Akira again.

"You might want to give Shiho a call. Heard from Ann she's still waiting a call from you," Akira made a teethy grin.

"Wait, what?" Mishima eyes went wide at Akira.

"Well, see you," Akira makes his way out.

"H-H-Hold on! Kurusu!" Mishima tries in vain to get Akira's attention, but the Thieves leader kept walking away and left Mishima hanging, who is trying to make sense of what Akira told him.

"Su-Suzui is waiting for me…? Mishima stuttered.

* * *

An hour later, Akira is back at LeBlanc plugging up Mishima's Stationplay 5 to the TV. He turns on the console to check if it works and the screen is filled with blue. Akira then takes out a CD from a box and inserts it into the console. He can see that the console is able to read disc. Akira smiles with a pumped fist.

"Alright. Now to wait for-"

"Hey, kid! Your girlfriend is here!" Akira could hear Sojiro's loud voice from his room.

"_Wow. Earlier than expected. Then again, she always arrive early,"_

Moments late, Makoto came up with her face red.

"Makoto, why is your face…?"

"I know we've only been starting dating, but the way Boss declares that I'm your girlfriend sounds embarrassing even if there isn't any customers down there…" Makoto bit her lip while wincing as she got near Akira.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it," Akira chuckled. Akira then places his lips on Makoto's forehead. This made Makoto's face a lot more red as if she got hit by Ann's fire spells.

"Akira-kun!" Makoto shrilled. Akira laughs at her expense.

"Well… Enough about that, here's the game I want to show you," Akira points at the TV screen. Makoto follows his pointing finger and went wide-eyed what she saw.

"L-L-Like A Dragon?! What?!"

"Are you aware that the movie is actually based on a video game?" Akira grinned.

"No… I only read about the movie in a newspaper. So this is why you invited me over…" Makoto puts her fist under her chin.

"Hey, just letting you know. I don't know how to play the game either. So how about we learn about it together?" Akira said.

"Of course," Makoto sat beside her boyfriend.

Over the next few hours, Akira and Makoto took turns on how to play the game. They beat up street thugs, played mini-games and reacted dramatically over the story. They became intense & focus during boss battles and joked & laughed at the funny cutscenes whenever they took a break from going into the main story.

Before they knew it, the sun is about to set and decided to stop playing for now.

"There… There is so much more you can do here compared to just watching the movie,"

"Yeah. I would say, video games offer more immersion and interactivity then movies. They also offer more depth into the story and characters,"

"That is true. Especially Gojima, the hero's friend. Who knew that the maniacal friend of the hero turns out to be such an oddball?" Makoto chuckled.

"And who would've thought there's a side quest involving playing Pocket Circuit?"

"Yeah. Although some of those side quests do have a sad undertone. Like the hero pretending to be that old man's son," Makoto frowned and her eyebrows drooped.

"Yeah…"

"Still, I learned quite a lot when playing video games. Even the setting is accurate to the real world. I could recognize the roads in the game because of our visits to Shinjuku,"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes. I did have a good time playing this game. I enjoyed the fights, especially in the steel cage," Makoto looks at Akira with a soft smile.

"I'm glad that you did," Akira pulls Makoto close to him. Makoto nuzzles into the crook of his neck

"Still, the weapons used in those fights, I never imagined how innovative it was. But I find it a little ridiculous the enemies don't go down immdiately when I shoot them with a gun," Makoto bit her lip.

"Makoto, don't think too much about it," Akira chuckled as he kissed the temple of his girlfriend.

"C'mon. Someone has to find it this ludicrous," Makoto chuckled. They both remain in each other's embrace, enjoying the silent solitude.

"However… I wonder if I could use any of those Fiery Actions on those Shadows," Makoto closes her eyes with her fist under her chin.

"_Oh, man…"_ Akira silently pitied the Shadows that are about to come face-to-face with his girlfriend.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

During a battle with a shadow in Mementos, Makoto went for the killing blow on a Shadow by leaping at it and punch it on the face as it dissipates to pieces. Akira and the rest stood speechless at their advisor.

"So, shall we continue?" Makoto said with a content look on her face. Just as Makoto is out of earshot…

"Dude, did you see that?! Queen is on fire!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Let's see. She straight up punched a Mithra in the gut, unloaded all her bullets into a Mothman and proceeded to pistol-whipped it for good measure, punched a Thoth in the face while still on the ground, kicked a Legion while it was on the ground and she even used Ryuji's bat to swing at Anubis' face that I swear I saw a few of its teeth flying if it has any," Futaba used her fingers to count the many violent actions of Makoto

"We know that Queen always kick ass… But isn't this a little too wild than usual?" Ann trailed off.

"Though does anyone have any idea why Queen has been more fierce today?" Yusuke folded his arms and tilted his head. Akira sweatdropped, but Haru noticed the Thieves leader's reaction.

"Akira-kun, you do know something, do you…?" Haru's silvery voice asked.

"Well…" Akira then sees that all the other Thieves have turned their attention to him. He sighs.

"Makoto and I played a video game which is the base of a movie she really liked. So naturally, she learned all the action moves and applied it to fighting Shadows,"

"What was the game called…?" Futaba likely knew the answer, but she doesn't want to jump to conclusions.

"… Like A Dragon," Akira hesitantly answers

"Joker! Queen is scary enough as she is and you went and make her even scarier?!" Futaba's penetrating voice rings Akira's ears.

"Look, I thought it was-"

"Why is everyone still standing around?! Move it everyone!" Makoto angrily demanded from afar.

"Yes, Queen!" Everyone shouted in unison. They all immediately moved. No one would even dare questioned her.

* * *

**If you have played Yakuza Kiwami, you probably can see all the references I made such as substories, Heat Actions, etc. **

**However, I felt this is a little rushed. But I had some sort of block to expand this further. So, so sorry... I really you enjoyed reading this short fanfic.**


End file.
